plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Crazy Dave
Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies Where did the name "Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies" come from?--RandomguY 01:10, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :Nevermind. I found it.--RandomguY 01:14, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Crazy Dave's pot in 5-10 Moved from Revision history edit notes in regards to a statement stating that Crazy Dave's pot did not fall off his head when he was abducted by a Bungee Zombie in 5-10 It most certainly did ~felinoel :It doesn't matter if it did, as he could have returned sometime and picked it up. ~Swampert rox ::First of all, while being abducted by a bungee zombie he cannot go back and pick up a pot, secondly, whether or not he could (which he could not) does not change the fact that his pot fell off his head when he was initially abducted in 5-10 ~felinoel :::What you had didn't make sense. Anyway, who says he couldn't have gotten away from the Bungee Zombie? He is only there for the video. ~Swampert rox ::::He is most certainly not only there for the video, as stated in the article and in the revision history edit note, he was initially abducted in 5-10 meaning he was there for both the music video and 5-10's opening. felinoel ~ (Talk) 15:35, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yes. He was there for 5-10. And a video happened sometime after. Not immediately. Just because he was in the video doesn't mean that the Bungee Zombie had him the entire time. Also, he doesn't disappear from his shop. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 15:45, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::That is not the point in the slightest, the point is that when the bungee zombie abducted him in the opening of 5-10 his pot flew off his head, which is what I keep trying to edit the page to say, but for some reason you keep changing it to say that it did not? Please stop trying to change the subject. felinoel ~ (Talk) 15:55, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::It seems you can't read. It does say that. In multiple places. Quotes from the article: In the credits song Zombies on Your Lawn Crazy Dave is being held upside-down (by the Bungee Zombie which abducted him at the beginning of level 5-10 before the boss battle against Dr. Zomboss), but his pot does not fall off his head. That says that during the credits his pot does not fall off his head even though he is upside-down. There are only two times it is ever seen off his head in the entire game. The first is when he says "BECAUSE I'M CRAAAAAAAZY!" while introducing level 1-5. His pot flies up in the air, does a flip, and falls back on his head. The other time is when he is kidnapped by the Bungee Zombie before battling Dr. Zomboss, when his pot is seen tumbling to the ground. This says that it falls off two times: during level 1-5 and before level 5-10. Presumably the Bungee Zombie did not have hold of him from the beginning of the boss battle to the music video, because his pot had fallen off when he was kidnapped. That says that the Bungee Zombie was apparently not holding him from the boss battle to the music video because he had his pot again in the music video. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 16:06, June 6, 2010 (UTC) In the credits song Zombies on Your Lawn Crazy Dave is being held upside-down (by the Bungee Zombie which abducted him at the beginning of level 5-10 before the boss battle against Dr. Zomboss), but his pot does not fall off his head. That says that during the credits his pot does not fall off his head even though he is upside-down. :No, that in fact says that his pot did not fall off his head at the beginning of 5-10 felinoel ~ (Talk) 16:11, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::You can't read? Look. Parentheses are separate from the rest of the sentence. In other words, it says In the credits song Zombies on Your Lawn, Crazy Dave's pot does not fall off of his head, even though he is being held upside-down (by the Bungee Zombie that abducted him at the beginning of level 5-10). --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 20:25, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, I wasn't really reading it, I was remembering what it originally said before you made some edits to it to reword it, originally it was about the 5-10 and the music video, now it appears to only be about the music video. felinoel ~ (Talk) 23:31, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::No. It was only about the music video. The only thing it said about 5-10 is that it is the same Bungee Zombie. And I never said it is a different one. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 01:00, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::If you insist on not listening that is fine, as the issue is over and we do not need to continue this conversation. felinoel ~ (Talk) 16:30, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I think you are misunderstanding me. I said that it seems that it must have put him down before the music video, after which it picked him up again, because it is unlikely that it put him down and a different one picked him up. Meaning that it is probably the same one because it would be unlikely that a different Bungee Zombie would end up having him. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 11:37, June 8, 2010 (UTC) What was he born to be? HE WAS BORN TO BE CRAZY! Got this from a Anthem commerical. 20:37, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Why Crazy Dave holds a Wall-nut? BECAUSE HE'S CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZY! 00:59, November 7, 2011 (UTC)